


How Many Nights Does It Take to Count the Stars?

by Noelle1224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a quiet night in after Apple Music Festival. Orrrrr is it??????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Nights Does It Take to Count the Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. Basically came about by me not being able to sleep because I kept getting attacked by images in my mind of Harry in his pink shirt from AMF. And by my very encouraging friends on Twitter. Thank you guys! @Dont_Stop_Larry @subhazza @nvanmeter @Harrysmuffinnxx  
> You guys are super awesome!
> 
> Try and enjoy, I guess. And if anyone has any comments please be nice!

Harry and Louis finally get back to their flat after a long day of interviews, new album promo, getting ready, and performing for Apple Music Festival. Already feeling a little under the weather, and the heat inside of the venue not helping, they’re both feeling good about a nice quiet night in. Maybe even going to bed a little early.

Louis changes out of his clothes into a loose pair of sweatpants sitting low on his hips. Harry takes off his jeans and pants, opting to leave his new pink and white polka dotted button up on, and changing into a pair of simple white cotton cheeky panties with lace at the hips and at the leg openings. A cute little bow in the centre. The cheeky design making his perky little bum look fuller and his legs even longer. As Louis is putting his clothes in their laundry hamper he catches sight of Harry. His breath being knocked right out him.

Louis drops his clothes in the hamper and makes his way over to Harry who's just getting ready to pick up his discarded clothing. He snakes one arm around Harry's waist from behind while pushing his long curls aside with the other, gently placing a kiss to Harry's neck where it meets his shoulder. 

Harry lets out a soft little hum, his eyes closed. "Mmmh. Hey Lou."

"Hi, baby. You looked beautiful tonight. Absolutely glowing. This shirt is amazing on you." Louis says. 

Harry turns around in Louis' arms, throwing his arms around his shoulders and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you. I wasn't too sure about it at first. But it made me feel really pretty."

"You always look pretty Harry." Louis states matter of factly causing Harry to blush, his cheeks nearly matching the colour of his shirt. Louis smiles fondly at his boy and gives him soft kisses on his cheeks.

Starting to settle into a cuddly mood Harry moves his arms from around Louis' shoulders and softly caresses them down Louis' back, settling in the deep curve at the bottom of spine. Then asks, "How about I make us some tea and we settle in for the night?"

"Of course, baby. That sounds great. I am feeling a little knackered. It's been a long day."

Harry gives Louis a peck on the cheek and makes his way to the kitchen swaying his hips a little as he walks away. Louis takes a sharp inhale. His boy is just so beautiful. He'll never know what he did to deserve such a beautiful man to call his own.

While Harry is getting the tea ready Louis goes over to their bed and gets comfortable on top of the covers. He decides to check Twitter while he's waiting. He smiles to himself as he sees everyone's reaction to Harry and his pretty pink polka dotted shirt. A lyric from their new song they just released earlier that day coming to his mind, 'everybody wants you'. Again he's hit by how lucky he is that Harry is just as gone from him as he is for Harry.

Louis is still smiling to himself as Harry comes back into the room with the tea in their rainbow mugs, which have quickly become Harry's favourite. He takes notice of Louis' fond expression as he gets closer. A soft giggle escaping his lips.

A quiet "What are you giggling about?" comes from Louis. Harry just shrugs handing Louis his tea. Louis takes a few sips and sets his mug on the nightstand.

"You just looked cute and content is all. What are you looking at anyhow?"

"Just scrolling through Twitter. Seeing all the lovely things people had to say about you and your new shirt." Louis replies.

Harry then gets onto the bed, gives Louis a kiss then curls into his side making himself as small as possible, careful not to spill his tea. "Yeah? They liked it?" He asks softly. As confident as he's become he can still be a little unsure when it comes to trying new things. Even after the epic boldness of the Gucci suit from the night before.

"Liked it? Baby." He says as he moves his fingers under Harry's chin to bring his face up so he can look into his big green eyes. "They loved it! They all think you looked beautiful too. So beautiful."

Harry blushes, a soft smile appearing on his lips. Louis leans down and gives Harry a deep kiss. Mouths closed, just gently moving their lips together. Like puzzle pieces fitting into perfect place. Louis makes the decision to grab Harry's mug and place it on the nightstand next to his. Having the feeling that this could heat up quickly. 

Louis' hand makes its way into Harry's hair. Really that's where his hand should always be. His other hand is at Harry's thigh toying with the edge of his oversized shirt. Harry has one arm bent between him and Louis, the other moving to Louis' low back as he pulls him closer rolling onto his back pulling Louis with him so he's now hovering above him, both hands now moving to grip at Louis' incredible ass. Louis' hand at the bottom of Harry's shirt slides up from his thigh to run it up and down his side under the shirt eventually settling at Harry's hip where Louis can lightly trace his pinky finger under the lace of Harry's panties. Harry adjusts a little and widens his legs so that Louis can slot himself between them as Louis traces his tongue over Harry's bottom lip silently asking for more, Harry parting his lips immediately. He takes a deep inhale through his nose so they don't have to break apart for air quite yet.

They lose track of how long they stay like this. Just lazily making out. Tongues tangling together memorising each other’s mouths. Louis biting Harry's bottom lip every so often, with Harry always letting out little whimpers when he does. Harry doing the same to Louis causing him to react by squeezing a little harder at Harry's hip. Harry's hands slide back up to Louis' back, one staying near the waistband of his sweatpants, the other lightly running up and down his spine. Louis' supporting hand stays up near Harry's hair. And he starts moving his hand at his hip all over Harry's upper body. Caressing the sides of his neck, teasing touches along his collarbones, softly moving over Harry’s nipples.

Louis removes his lips from Harry's, moving them slowly along his jaw and making his way back to Harry's sweet spot just below the ear. Harry turns his head slightly to the side to give Louis better access and inhales deeply, eyes closed with eyelashes fluttering, as Louis starts sucking a love bite there. His hips buck up lightly as Louis nibbles at the fresh mark he's left below Harry's ear, their clothed cocks making contact. Louis lets out a low groan the same time Harry gasps out a "Daddy". And oh. That's where this night is heading. So much for the quiet night in. Neither man had really been paying attention to how hard they had gotten. Too preoccupied with each other’s mouths. 

Louis continues to tease Harry. Giving more attention to his nipples, which always seem to be hard. Louis pinches them making them even harder and runs his tongue over them getting Harry a little desperate. So he gives them a couple little bites then moves on. 

Louis' hands travel back down Harry's toned torso, ghosting over all of his sensitive and ticklish spots causing the younger man to let out little giggles. "Lou, stop teasing. Please."

"Um, excuse you, love. I'm in charge here. I will do as I please." As he says this Harry pouts a little, but Louis starts running soft trails of kisses across his fern tattoos. They're one of his favourites, accentuating Harry's hips so nicely. Louis has a firm grip on Harry's little love handles as he starts to mix in a few love bites along his hip bones. This causes Harry to buck his hips up and gasp in surprise. You'd think after all these years of being with Louis he would be used to his teasing. But it still feels brand new. He loves it.

"Daddy." Harry whispers and Louis sits back a bit so he can look at Harry. "Daddy please. No more teasing. I need you. Please." He even has his lips set in an adorable little pout.

Louis just smirks down at Harry, always amazed at how worked up Harry gets over the smallest touches. He hasn't even touched his cock yet except for a few small grinds.

"Not quite yet, baby." Louis says as he leans back down to kiss Harry's ferns again. "Daddy's not finished admiring your gorgeous body. You're so gorgeous, princess." 

Harry blushes and preens at Louis' words. He whimpers a little wanting Louis to get on with it and do something. But also wanting him to keep doing whatever he wants. He wants to be a good boy for daddy. "Yes, daddy." Harry gets out as Louis' hands move to run down Harry's thick thighs. Harry's breath hitches in his throat. He loves it when Louis touches his thighs. 

As Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's thighs he leans down to mouth along Harry's hard cock, still trapped in his white panties, tip poking out of the lace. This really gets Harry going. He sucks in a sharp breath through his nose and lets out some more little whimpers. These are some of Louis favourite noises.

Louis gets to Harry's tip, where he's already leaking precome, and Louis sucks a bit. Harry gasps out a "Daddy." But Louis then backs off and moves his mouth to Harry's inner thighs, leaving even more love bites and bruises on his gorgeous body. 

Harry tries to focus harder on his breathing to try and calm himself down so that he's not focused on how hard he is and how Louis is so close yet so far away from where he needs him most. Also silently willing him to STOP TEASING. 

Once Louis is satisfied with the marks he's left on his boys’ thighs he moves back and takes a look at his beautiful face. Harry's eyes are closed as he's obviously focused on calming himself down. Louis is in awe of how wrecked he looks already. Cheeks flushed, the colour matching the pink of his shirt. His curls are starting to stick to his face from the sweat that’s begun forming around his hairline. Lips a lovely shade of red from Harry biting them as he breathes in through his nose, releasing his bottom lip as he exhales. A nice little trick he’s learned from yoga.

The crazy thing is that they really haven't done anything yet. Just gentle touches, kisses, and love bites. All teasing. Yet Harry is already gone. So Louis decides to grant him a little mercy.

"Gonna eat you out now, okay baby?" Harry's breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter as he nods rapidly. 'Yes'. Harry thinks. 'Finally! Daddy is done teasing'. "Do you want Daddy to keep your panties on or take them off?

Harry finally opens his eyes. His big green eyes meeting Louis' piercing blue gazing down at him. Louis is gently tracing the lace edge of Harry's panties with his fingertips. Occasionally moving a fingertip under the lace and letting it snap back causing Harry to buck up again.

Harry then remembers that Louis is waiting for an answer from him. He has to focus again since he was distracted by Louis' gaze. "I'd like them on please, daddy." Harry says softly as if he's shy, which Louis knows full well he is anything but. But Harry is always so polite. Such a good boy. 

"Of course, baby." Louis replies as he moves his face down so that he's right at Harry's hole. After caressing Harry's hips, a final time, he brings his hands down, one moving Harry's panties to the side and the other gently spreading his cheeks for better access. 

Louis quickly gets settled, first giving Harry a few teasing licks. Louis then sits back to look at Harry. Eyes shut again already, breathing quickly, and hands gripping the sheets. Louis smirks and gets back to work. This time starting with flat licks to get Harry nice and wet. He starts gently pointing his tongue and adding pressure to Harry's hole. And adding a few little nips at his rim with his teeth.

Harry is now whimpering and moaning uncontrollably. With a few "daddy please" thrown into the mix. So Louis gives him what he wants because he always gives his baby what he wants. Louis finally points his tongue and pushes inside Harry's tight hole. Harry lets out a grateful moan as he arches his back off the bed. Always so sensitive. With this reaction Louis starts fucking Harry with his tongue properly. Slowly at first to get him stretched and running his tongue along Harry's velvety smooth walls, then quickening his pace. He is always so clean for Daddy. Harry is such a good boy. Louis is so lucky.

Harry is losing his mind above him. He's wrapped his legs around Louis' neck trying to keep him as close as possible. But Harry can feel himself getting close, his thighs starting to quiver. He doesn't want to come yet though. Wants Louis inside him. Wants to wait longer.

"Daddy! Daddy please. Stop. I'm close! Don't want to come yet. Stop, please."

Louis stops immediately, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he lifts himself back up to get a good look at Harry. He is breathing heavily, eyes wild with barely any green showing, fists so tight in the bedsheets his knuckles are turning white, red bitten lips, curls wild around his face, flushed from his face to his chest (blending in nicely with the pink of his shirt he still has on). Louis wonders if it will be staying on.

"How do you want to come, baby? Any way you want it."

Harry now focuses on his breathing again and relaxes his hands from the sheets. He slowly moves to sit up. Once he's kneeling in front of Louis he presses himself flush up against him, crashing his lips against Louis'. The kiss is hard and needy, Harry sliding his tongue across Louis' bottom lip begging for entrance. Of course Louis allows it. Like he could ever deny his baby anything.

When their tongues meet Harry lets out a needy moan into Louis' mouth, tasting himself on Louis' tongue. When Harry pulls back for much needed air he looks into Louis' eyes then leans back in for a few soft kisses. Harry grabs Louis and lays him down on his back. Harry still kneeling beside him. 

Louis has quickly become aware of how painfully hard he is. He reaches down to palm himself through his sweatpants, but Harry gently swats his hand away. Harry then leans down to softly whisper in Louis' ear, "No, Daddy."

And now Louis just looks up at Harry in shock. It's not often that Harry takes the initiative like this. But Louis is always ready for what this mood brings. 

Now that Harry has Louis' full attention he slowly starts removing Louis' sweatpants. As soon as he gets them low enough Louis' cock springs free slapping against his stomach. Harry's eyes widen just a touch with want. He removes Louis' sweats completely and tosses them to the floor, never breaking eye contact.

Harry licks his plump red lips as he bends down to lick a fat stripe up Louis' rock hard cock from base to tip. When he gets to Louis' tip he wraps his lips around and gives a gentle suck. It's a wonder Louis doesn't come right then, he's so hard. Louis bucks his hips up at the sudden attention to his cock. Harry pulls off and places a kiss to his tip before shuffling back to Louis' side.

Harry leans back down again to place a quick kiss to Louis' cheek and keeping eye contact as he moves back up and slowly begins to remove his panties.

Louis' breath hitches and his eyes widen as he watches Harry. He is quite the sight. Curls wild around his face and cascading down his shoulders. His pink polka dotted shirt looking much more rumpled, but still a vision. Harry's eyes wide and innocent, just the slightest ring of green around the pupil. Bottom lip pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Harry's other hand playing with the lace waistband of his panties. He moves his hand to palm himself through the panties, a deep guttural moan escaping his lips and his eyes rolling back as he's gone untouched just as long as Louis.

Louis whimpers at the sight of this beautiful man beside him. Hips bucking up begging for friction that he's now dying for. He really needs Harry to get a move on and stop being such a tease! Although maybe he deserves it. He did tease Harry quite a bit.

"Harry." Louis gasps. "Baby."

"Shhh." Harry says as he places a finger over Louis' lips. He then finally removes his simple white panties, his flushed hard cock finally springing free. He tosses his panties to the floor somewhere in the vicinity of Louis' sweatpants.

Harry swings a leg over Louis' hips and sits himself down so he's straddling Louis. He's still wearing the pink polka dot button up. Only the 4 middle buttons done up, leaving his chest and hard leaking cock on full display.

Louis is about to die over this sight. Harry is absolutely stunning. Truly beyond words in this moment. And only Harry could look so pure and innocent straddling a man, shirt half buttoned, chest and cock out, looking completely wrecked, eyes wide and glassy with rosy cheeks and bitten lips. Louis needs him now. 

As if Harry can read Louis' mind, which he probably can at this point, Harry moves his hands to run them up Louis' sides and chest. Up to his neck then trapping his face between his hands. He leans down kissing Louis with so much passion. They both deepen the kiss at the same time, sliding their tongues together, just breathing each other in.

Harry breaks the kiss moving to lean back up a bit and sliding his hands down to Louis' chest, gently teasing his nipples. "Wanna ride you, Daddy." He says, voice rough. "Need you inside me." Harry scratches his nails across Louis' nipples as he says this causing Louis to buck his hips up as he reaches for Harry's waist for something to hold on to, jostling the younger man a bit and making him gasp.

Harry leans down to whisper in Louis' ear, "Grab the lube, Daddy."

Louis' hand leaves Harry's waist for the nightstand so fast. Once he has the lube he removes his other hand from the younger man's waist and gets ready to pour it onto his fingers. Harry stops him with a light touch and takes the bottle from him.

"No Daddy." Harry says softly. Instead he pours the lube onto his own hand. But instead of moving his hand back to finger himself open, he lubes up Louis' achingly hard cock, jerking him slowly. Louis groans loudly and arches up into the sudden contact. Harry then removes his hand from Louis' cock and reaches back and rubs the excess lube over his hole. "I want to feel myself stretch around you. Please, Daddy."

Louis just stares up at his beautiful beyond words boy in awe, slowly nodding. "Yeah. Okay, baby. Gonna fill you up so well, yeah?" Harry's eyes roll back and he groans just at the thought. Louis reaches back up to Harry's tiny waist, hands sliding up under his shirt to rub his hands up and down his sides. “You going to keep the shirt on, baby?"

Harry blushes deeply and nods his head. "I told you, daddy. It makes me feel pretty." Harry says as he goes back to slowly jerking Louis off for some relief. 

Louis smiles so fondly up at Harry, eyes crinkling. "And I told you that you always look pretty. I love you so much, princess."

With that Harry leans forward for a quick kiss. "I love you too. So much." Harry then shuffles himself up and holds Louis' cock in position so that he can slowly sink down. 

Harry winces as he sinks down, the stretch a little more than he had anticipated despite being thoroughly fucked the night before after coming home in that Gucci suit, Louis is rubbing up and down his sides soothingly. When Harry is fully seated on Louis’ cock he takes a moment to catch his breath and fully adjust. Harry is leaning forward, head low, his curls hiding his face, hands resting on Louis’ chest. Louis leans up to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry turns slightly to catch Louis’ lips with his. They kiss while Harry adjusts and Louis knows he’s ready when he starts grinding back and forth slowly. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth. Harry then switches to moving his hips in little figure eights. Louis gives Harry one last kiss and lays back down so that he can watch his boy, groaning quietly at Harrys small movements. He moves his hands to rub circles on Harrys tummy and feels himself inside of him. It’s such an amazing feeling and Harry realises what he’s doing and moves a hand from Louis’ chest to place on top of the hand on his tummy. Louis’ hips then buck up eliciting a gasp and a moan from Harry. 

Harry moves his hands down to hold onto Louis’ sides as he slowly rises up, eyes closing at the feel of Louis’ cock sliding inside him. Once it’s only Louis’ tip left inside Harry slams back down, guttural moans coming from both men. Harry keeps this up as Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s sides under his shirt, tightly gripping Harry’s small waist on a particularly good bounce, Harry whimpering in pleasure.

Once Harry finds the perfect rhythm his shirt starts sliding off one shoulder. Louis grips Harry tight pulling himself up to bring himself closer to suck a love bite on the now exposed skin. Biting down just this side of rough. Harry clenches around Louis’ cock at the slight pain of the bite. Louis just holds Harry closer as he groans in pleasure at the feel of his boy and kisses along his neck. Harry is absolutely amazing. 

Louis knows when Harry finds his prostate, his head tossed back, curls falling down his back and back arched shouting in ecstasy as he finally slams down at the right angle. Harry keeps at this angle now that he’s found his prostate, Louis hitting it repeatedly each time Harry slams down. Louis can barely stand looking at Harry. He’s too beautiful like this, riding daddy’s thick cock. Curls a wild mess, his face all the way down to his chest back to matching the colour of his shirt, bottom lip trapped between Harry’s teeth trying to keep his noises in, and cock bouncing, leaking precome.

“Baby. You look so beautiful like this. Making Daddy feel so good. Love feeling you like this. So tight.” Louis gasps out.

Harry just whimpers above him starting to feel too overwhelmed, hands moving to Louis’ shoulders and gripping a little tighter.

Harry starts to feel himself getting close, his thighs trembling, so he stills and switches to a deep slow grind on Louis’ cock. Still not wanting to come yet. This also giving his burning thighs a rest. He curls himself down a little to reach Louis’ neck and starts leaving his own love bites on him. Louis takes this time to move his hands from Harry’s sides down to his thighs running them slowly up and down, soothing the burn he knows is there. 

Louis then needing to get even closer slides his hands up into Harry’s luscious curls, Harry inhaling sharply, where he grips, and brings Harry in for a deep kiss. Harry leaning completely in to him as he slowly grinds. Louis bucks his hips up abruptly. This eliciting a shocked moan from the beautiful man above him. Harry grips Louis’ shoulders tighter, nails digging in this time. Louis bucks up again groaning at the pleasure. Harry then starts to grind down a little quicker. Louis starts to reach between them for Harry’s cock but he quickly stops him. “No, I want to come from just your cock.” Louis moves his hand to smooth up and down his back instead. 

Harry starts grinding in figure eights again quicker than before. “Please, Daddy.” Harry gasps out. 

“Please what, baby? What do you need?” Louis replies.

“Make me come. Please. Please make me come, Daddy. I want to come now.” Harry rushes out.

Louis gives Harry a quick kiss on the lips then leans back down pulling Harry with him and planting his feet on the bed, and moving his hands down to Harry's adorable little bum spreading his cheeks, so that he can thrust up into his boy properly. Harry is so needy and desperate to come at this point tears are starting to form. A few escape out of the corners of his eyes. Louis sees this and quickly kisses them away. Leaving kisses at Harry’s temple as he continues to roughly thrust up, nailing Harry’s prostate. “Please, Daddy. I’m so close. I’m gonna-” Harry gasps at particularly hard thrust to his prostate. “I’m gonna come. Please.”

“Okay, baby. You can come. C’mon, baby. Come for daddy.”

Harry’s orgasm hits him hard. Shooting thick ropes of white between them, biting down at Louis’ shoulder, groaning loudly. Harry clenches tightly around Louis’ cock bringing him to orgasm as he comes hard deep inside of Harry, digging his nails in Harry’s back where he’s gripping him under his shirt, with a shout of Harry’s name. Harry collapses onto Louis chest breathing heavily as he starts to come down. Louis rubbing soothingly down Harry’s back as he comes down with him, giving him soft kisses. 

Louis rolls them over so that Harry is on his back and pulls out gently. He leans down giving Harry a deep kiss. Harry is definitely exhausted, finally spent, as he’s already almost asleep. Louis starts to move away, but Harry reaches out and grips his hand tightly. “Daddy, wait. Don’t go.”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m just going to get a cloth to clean you up and grab you something to wear to bed, yeah? I’ll be right back. Promise.” Louis says as leans down to kiss the corners of Harry’s eyes.  
Harry still pouts, but nods. 

Louis comes back, already back in his sweatpants, with a cloth and cleans them up, removing Harry’s pretty pink polka dotted shirt that now has come on the front, and dressing Harry for bed. He’s chosen a loose scoopneck white tshirt and pink cotton panties with little white polka dots. Making sure that Harry feels just as pretty now as he did before. Even though Harry is always pretty. 

“You are so beautiful, baby. The prettiest princess.” Louis says as he runs his fingers through Harry’s long curls soothingly. 

Harry preens at the praise. Blushing and turning his face into Louis’s hand and kissing his palm. “Thank you, daddy. You’re so beautiful too, you know? I’m so lucky you’re mine.” 

Louis just smiles because that’s exactly what he thinks about Harry. Still has no idea how he’s managed to get the most beautiful man in existence. Probably never will. He pulls the blankets down and gets Harry into the bed under the covers, getting in with him. Louis gives Harry a few more deep kisses as they now settle down to sleep, completely satisfied and exhausted from the day. Harry rolls to his side so that his back is facing Louis. Louis moves in close so that he is pressed right up against him. When he throws a hand over to rest on Harry’s perfect tummy Harry reaches down to lace their fingers together.

Louis places a gentle kiss to Harry’s exposed shoulder, where his tshirt has fallen down a little. “Goodnight, baby. I love you so much, Harry. You are my infinity.”

“I love you too. And you’re my infinity too, Lou.” 

Louis smiles into Harry’s curls as they both fall asleep completely wrapped up in each other. Big spoon with his perfect little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're welcome to follow me on Twitter if you want, but I'm not that exciting on there. So do you. :)  
> @LavenderHarryyy


End file.
